Ghostbusters, Meet Sam and Dean Winchester
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: The Ghostbusters, Zach, Tom and Megan, started off as high school students. Now dealing with ghostly threats they try to save the world. Things get complicated when Sam and Dean Winchester get involved. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And now for a longer, AND alternate universe Ghostbusters story. And this will be very different. Plus, it's a Supernatural crossover! Please don't get upset that I'm writing in OC's, it's just my thing. Well, here goes nothing! I don't own Ghostbusters or Supernatural, they belong to their respective owners Sony and the CW. Enjoy and please read and review!**

Chapter One

_2011_

_Earth_

Zach sat at his desk listening to the teacher. Science was always his favorite class. Heck, even now he was creating his own technology that could catch and contain ghosts. His friend Tom listened to the teacher go on and on causing him to put his head down. The third person in class, a girl named Megan just listened with slight interest. But at the same time was reading a famous novel about a girl entering another world.

When the words, "Class dismissed," was uttered, the kids left the class in joy. All but Zach who was sad to leave. He was saddened more upon learning this day marks the end of another week. "So Zach, you glad to be out of school?" Tom joked.

"Heck no!" Zach replied equally jokingly. "I'm sad because now I can't finish my invention here. My parents don't let me experiment at home since they have the tendency to...explode."

"Ok..." Tom answered slightly weirded out.

_Somewhere In Another World_

Sam and Dean Winchester fought for their lives. Dealing with Crowley was awful. But dealing with the Trickster too? That was a battle they couldn't win. A demon working for Crowley walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. While Sam and Dean lay bleeding on the floor, Crowley smiled at the demon before replying, "You don't say?"

Crowley walked up to Sam and Dean with a smug look. "Well darlings, it's time for me to go. Another world is calling," he finished. Sam looked up about to say something when Crowley vanished. "Can't miss out on this," Trickster said before disappearing as well.

"Damn it," Castiel said arriving just too late to stop Crowley. "He's going to another world."

"Yeah," Dean replied, "kind of heard that." He clutched his shoulder which was bleeding due to a stab wound.

"I thought other worlds were myth and legend," Sam said in shock.

"They are far too real," Castiel explained. "I cannot tell you how imperative it is for you to save it."

"Why does it need saving?" Sam asked curious.

"The apocalypse is about to begin," was all Castiel said before teleporting them away...

_Back on Earth_

Sam and Dean took in their surroundings seeing a school. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Great. Another high school gig," was all he said. He then walked up to the building and saw a teacher look them over.

"Who are you two and what in the hell are you doing on this school property?" she asked angry.

"We're the new teachers," Sam lied. "I'm Smith, and this is-" he gestured to Dean who simply nodded.

"I'm John," he said.

"Well, that's convenient. We needed new teachers," she said. "Follow me. I'm Jules, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said. "So...what are we teaching?"

Jules looked to them and smiled. "Well, Smith here will be teaching history-" she was then cut off by Dean rolling his eyes.

"Figures," he simply said.

"Ok, smartass," Jules said, "you can teach chemistry," she said to Dean with a smirk. "Mr. John." As she walked away, Sam and Dean exchanged a look that said, "We're screwed."

_Meanwhile_

Zach was at his house with his newest invention, a Proton Pack in front of him. "It shoots out a negatively charged stream that catches the ghost. Then all we do is trap it," he explained.

"Ok," Tom said. "How dangerous is this stuff?"

Zach sighed and replied, "It's an unlicensed nuclear accelerator." Tom's mouth dropped and so did Megan's. They didn't like the sound of that. But, at least they could solve Legacy High's ghost problem. "Also, we need to be careful not to cross the streams, or we will cause an explosion that'll go for 2 miles."

"Ok," Megan replied. "I vote we be careful." Zach nodded. As Zach went to test some of the equipment, Megan asked Tom, "Are you sure you want to do this business thing? It sounds really dangerous."

"Well hey," Tom replied, "we'll most likely die heroes. Am I right?"

"That is if we even get this business off the ground," Megan said. Looking around the garage, they saw the other equipment that was possibly a month away from being finished. Unbeknownst to them an angel by the name of Castiel was watching them.

_Back With the Winchesters_

Sam heard a noise behind him and turned to see Castiel. "Damn it Cass," Sam said taking a deep breath.

"We have heroes," Castiel said. "They are kids with weird ghost hunting technology." Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief.

"So what. They're Ghostbusters?" he asked surprised. Castiel nodded and Dean realized that the angel was being serious. "Shit. What kind of apocalypse are we dealing with?"

"I am unsure as of now," Castiel replied. "But I do know these heroes can help. They even have those Protein Packs."

"PROTON Packs," Sam corrected earning an odd look from Castiel and a chuckled from Dean. Sam, clearing his throat embarrassed said, "So...where do we find them?"

"They'll be going back to school on Monday," Castiel said matter of factly. "However, our enemies are not too far behind." Before Sam could ask what he meant, Castiel vanished once more...

**Author's Note: I hope you like this so far! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zach, glad to be back in school, started working on his Proton Pack some more. It was nearing completion! However, he had to keep it a secret. If the world found out about ghosts...how would they react? As he continued, he was unaware of the people sneaking outside.

"Ok," Sam said in his Smith persona. "We just have to ask him some questions."

"I'll say," Dean replied. "Like, 'how do you have a nuclear accelerator?'" he thought about asking.

"Well, either way, we gotta warn them," Sam stated bluntly. "But not now. They won't be able to handle it." Sam then walked into the room and cleared his throat. Zach jumped and started to freak out. "Woah, woah," Sam began, "calm down. We're not going to shut down your tests."

Zach sighed and replied, "Well, I guess now that the cats out of the bag..." he then thought of something. "Wait a minute, aren't you two those new teachers?" he asked. Taking in their appearance as they seemed to be too young to be teachers. Especially the one who taught chemistry. He didn't know a thing he was talking about!

"Well, yes," Dean replied. "As you know, I'm Mr. John. And this is Mr. Smith."

"Of course. Mr. Smith knows history well. But you...need some work on chemistry," Zach stated bluntly.

"Well, yeah..." Dean stuttered trailing off. At that moment, the other two students walked in fear on their faces. Tom was afraid they were busted, and Megan just looked at Sam and Dean like she knew them from somewhere. Noticing the look of recognition, Dean asked, "Is there something on my face?"

_Somewhere In Town_

Crowley was never one for announcing his plans, or working with others. Hell, he didn't work well with others at all! He always betrayed them. But there was something about the Trickster that he liked. "So, how long until the apocalypse?" he inquired Trickster.

"Well, seeing as it's only 2011. We could always speed up time," Trickster suggested.

"Maybe. But then again, I'd like to see how this plays out," Crowley explained. "It's not every day you go to a new world," he added with a smirk.

"There are soon to be heroes in this world," Trickster explained. "Maybe we should test their skills?" he asked.

"I know just the thing," Crowley said summoning a certain slimy green ghost. "Go get them," he said calmly. The ghost laughed and flew away heading toward the high school.

_Back With the Group_

"So, these are called Proton Packs?" Dean asked as if he didn't know. Zach simply nodded and explained all that he needed to when they heard a scream. Sam and Dean looked to each other, nodded and ran out into the hall where a green spud was flying around terrorizing the students. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Dean commented.

"What is it?" Zach asked concerned.

"Some kind of...green spud," Sam stated. It was Zach and his friends turn to look at each other and nod. They grabbed their equipment, but not before suiting up in grey jumpsuits.

"Let's do this!" Tom yelled running into the hallway and firing a Proton Stream. Sam and Dean stared in shock. They just shrugged and followed as things quickly went to hell.

Seeming to have a game plan, Zach shouted, "Stabilize this ghost and I'll throw the trap!" Tom and Megan nodded. Tom shot a stream and perfectly caught the ghost in it. Megan did the same. As they held the ghost in place, Zach threw the trap and said, "Don't look into the trap!" and pressed the button. Everyone looked away as the slimy ghost was sucked in.

A beeping sound on the trap indicated the ghost had been captured. "We did it!" Zach cheered before doing a victory dance.

"That you did!" a new voice said causing the group to turn around. Ms. Jules was there, and she looked pretty angry.

_Back With Crowley and Trickster_

"They're good," Trickster said in shock.

"Yeah, _too_ good," Crowley acknowledged. "I think we should call in the hell hounds. Don't you?"

"Actually. I've got a better idea," Trickster said, before sheepishly adding, "not that I don't like your idea! But I think we should mess with them a bit. Don't you?"

"I like the way you think," Crowley replied. "Any ideas?"

"Just one...teddy bear," was all Trickster said. Crowley stared dumbfounded.

"What?" Crowley asked in disbelief until Trickster summoned a teddy bear holding a knife. Crowley smirked. "Now I understand," he said...

**Author's Note: What happens next? You'll find out in the next chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
